


The Temple of Me, Apparently

by schrijverr



Series: Home, Weird Home [6]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Brian is a God, Brians Home Planet, Crack, Gen, Going Home, Jonny is a little shit, Religion, accidentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: They accidentally visit the home planet of Brian, many years after he’d been launched into space, only to discover he is now a god and has a temple.Series is more an overarching vibe, can be read as stand alone
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria & Drumbot Brian
Series: Home, Weird Home [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879876
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	The Temple of Me, Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause i'd love to talk to y'all!!

Brian did not remember where he’d come from, nor why exactly he’d been thrown into space. He only recalled his sentence had been guilty of witchcraft and that he hadn’t meant it that way at all, he’d just wanted to help.

With his prophecies it wasn’t hard to piece together what had happened, but it still just felt wrong to not know, especially when he was face to face with a painting that looked a lot like him, but then made out of flesh.

They were on a small planet that, in all honesty, was still massively behind on the rest of the galaxy. There still were a lot of civilizations that didn’t travel through space, but most had a basic understanding of personal hygiene and bodily anatomy.

But they had an interesting religion, well according to Ivy anyway, so they’d stopped by and murdered Ashes, Jonny and Tim so that they could gather some information calmly.

So looking at the painting of someone, who looked eerily similar like him, he called out: “Ivy? Ivy! Can you take a look at this?”

Ivy looked up from where she was studying the altar and came over to him, inspecting the painting Brian had pointed out to her. After a second she said: “That’s you.”

When she didn’t elaborate, Brain asked: “Why?”

He heard Ivys brain whir as she thought of an answer: “From what I’ve read this planet developed a new religion based of a cult that started some 100 years ago.”

“A cult!” Brian exclaimed, getting some looks from the other people in the temple, which he quickly send an apologetic look.

“Yes, a cult.” Ivy started explaining, “A few kids started worshiping a healer to find something peaceful in this world where misery reigns, as they put it down back then. It grew into a full blown religion when more and more joined until it grew to what it now is.”

“A healer?” Brian asked.

“Yes, apparently a man got accused of witchcraft for healing a child with medicine that most hadn’t heard off and didn’t understand. They shot- oh.” Ivy cut herself off.

She gave Brian a look as he connected the dots, then he echoed: “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Ivy looked a bit unsure of what to do next.

It was quiet for a moment while Brian tried to process what he’d just heard, in the end he just asked: “So it wasn’t the prophecies?”

“Uh, no.” Ivy said, a bit thrown off by the question, then wondered off when there was no further reaction.

Brian hummed still in thought as he let his eyes slide over the painting once more. He looked intimidating, but kind, it was weird to see himself like that. 

Idolized and warped.

He could still recognize himself, his face was similar and his hair as well, but he looked, well, he looked like the benevolent god these people believed him to be. 

That was a strange thought, he a god, that was more Ashes territory.

A loud bang behind him startled him out of his thoughts and a familiar voice behind him yelled: “Killing me was not fucking cool!”

“We just wanted to be able to study this before you destroyed it, Jonny.” Ivy told him.

“What is so interesting about all this anyway?” Jonny asked, taking in the place and waving at Brian when he spotted him.

“A temple.” Ivy answered.

“A temple of who?” Jonny asked.

“Of me.” Brian said, still a bit out of it, his eyes back on the painting.

“You?”

“Uh, me.”

“You!”

“Yes, Jonny, me.”

“You come from here?”

“Apparently.”

At that point a man of the Brian religion stopped Jonny from entering the building. Indignantly Jonny tried to push past him as he said: “Let me go, it’s my friends temple, mate. You all probably have something to do with prophecies, knowing the fucker.”

“No, we are healers.” the man told him confused and obviously not believing Jonny for a second.

“Really?” Jonny turned to Brian and yelled: “Hey, what happened to the prophecy thing?”

Brian could only shrug in return, he also had no clue what happened, something that was very frustrating right now. 

Meanwhile the man stopping Jonny looked to Brian as well and his eyes went wide as they flitted between Brian and the painting of Brian next to him. The mans mouth was agape as he connected the dots and stared at Brian, who gave him an awkward wave.

The man stopped trying to block Jonny from entering and fell on his knees in front of Brian and exclaimed: “My Lord, you have returned.”

More people looked up at that and soon there was a group of people worshiping Brian and praising his name, while Brian tried to signal for help with his eyes to Jonny and Ivy.

Jonny just laughed at him and wheezed: “Oh wait until I tell Ashes about this, they’ll riot.”

But luckily Ivy was there as well and she had the brain to put together that they couldn't really leave their Pilot behind, even if they wouldn't leave him in a bad place where he would be mistreated. So, she stepped up and tried to pull Brian with her past the worshipers and out of the temple.

The worshipers, however, weren’t about to let their newly returned God go and they quickly got in a protective circle around him.

“I know he is important to you, but he needs to leave again with us.” Ivy tried to reason with them.

“No, he has returned to us and we shall care for him like he did for us.” the man from before stated as the others nodded.

Jonny rolled his eyes next to her and drew his pistol as he said: “Let him go, he won’t be able to protect you from me.”

“Jonny.” Brian said warningly.

“What, it’s true. If I opened fire right now, you would be the only one left standing and you couldn’t stop me until it was too late.” Jonny told him with a shrug.

Brian sighed, how had this become his life? He said: “I know, but please don’t shoot them.”

He tried to walk towards Jonny to show that he was going to come with him, but the wall of people wouldn’t let him pass. He caught Jonnys eye, who raised a brow that scream ‘told ya so.’ Brian took it in stride and just gave him pleading eyes in return.

“Alright, buckle up, because this has just become a hate crime against religion.” Jonny yelled as he fired a shot to the ceiling, causing a big chandelier to fall down, which in turn set the pews on fire.

The people screamed and scattered at the noise and the flames.

“Still needed to cross that one of the list.” Jonny said, more to himself as he watched the chaos, before diving in.

Brian felt Ivys hand pulling on his and then they were running. He heard Jonnys manic laughter behind them and a few more shots, but it was drowned out by the thumping of his feet below him as they made their way to Aurora.

Back on the ship, Ivy dusted herself off and sighed: “Well, at least I got some research in before Jonny showed up.”  
“Hey.” Jonny exclaimed.

Ivy turned to give him a look, but when she saw him it turned into surprise. Jonny was holding a painting, he smirked: “Didn’t think I could’ve left this, did you?”

Brains eyes got big with fear and he said: “You didn’t.”

“Oh, yes, but I did.” Jonny grinned, then he sprinted off to find the other while he yelled: “Guys, guess what I found.”

Brian chased him, but he was too late, the painting hung over the dining table for decades, much to Brians chagrin, before it fell in a fight over nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Brian accidentally becoming a religious figure on every planet he goes to. Delphi in the City, Merlin on Camelot, etc.
> 
> This idea came from _thelowlysatsuma_ , who left a comment on a previous fic, so shout out and a thank you to them! I kinda ran with it, so sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations.
> 
> I really do want to continue this series, but I have no other fics written yet, so if you have an idea for one of the Mechs that hasn’t been featured yet, do feel free to leave it in the comments. It’s all just crack of going back home, so go nuts, the sky is the limit :D
> 
> Comment and Kudos make me feel like a god, even though like Brian I ain't, so thank you so much for leaving any if you did <3


End file.
